Maeghar
“Keep moving. Do not grow attached. You cannot lose what you do not have.” The Maeghar were never a bloodline. Most share no common ancestry with each other, and many do not even hail from the same Clan. They are merely a collection of accidents, a mixture of blood and fae-blooded wyrd that should never have been possible. There is no kinship here, no sense of shared destiny. So when the Middle Ages drew to a close, the Renaissance picked up, and the Kiasyd began disappearing as one of their lot sought to rule alone, the Maeghar did not fight back. They did not speak out; they did not resist. They simply packed their belongings and left both disputed territory and their old name behind. If Cainites have a disenfranchised class, the Maeghar is one of them. A typical Maeghar stays nowhere for long, has no possessions to speak of other than a single, most-cherished collection, and has ties to neither humans nor other Cainites. She drifts from one place to another, consumed only by her own self and seemingly lost to the world. For some Maeghar, this disconnect has become so profound that she has lost her connection to the living and now focuses solely on the world of ash and death, and even here she remains a fleeting visitor whose light touch hovers between reality and illusion. Often, she will find herself with a wealth of eclectic knowledge, picked up as tidbits here and there. The Maeghar has since found their way to the Tal’Mahe’Ra. They might not be interested in the Sect’s ideology (this depends on the individual Maeghar), but the two are a very good match in the practical sense. The True Black Hand offers the Maeghar a way to remain disconnected from the world at large yet have a modicum of backup, whilst she brings a unique combination of knowledge and power to the table. More importantly, though a Maeghar might visit Enoch, her willingness to travel makes her a perfect representation for the Sect in the world. Sobriquet: Relics, Lost Butterflies Appearance: Each Maeghar is as unique as the circumstances that led to her conception. She fits no mold, no stereotype. Yet every Maeghar carries a physical mark that exposes the wyrd lying at her core. This mark can be subtle, like snow white skin and ebony hair, or obvious, like having six arms. Sometimes, this mark can lead to the purchase of a Flaw or Merit, such as Eerie Presence for porcelain skin or Ambidexterity to represent extra limbs. Haven and Prey: A Maeghar embraces her disenfranchisement, easily traveling from one location to the next and finding abandoned buildings with uncanny ease. That is not to say that her possessions are little, as she typically owns a large collection of small items, perhaps to compensate for her inability to connect to (un)living beings. These collections are often disturbing, such as finger bones, the teeth of children, or pieces of tattooed skin. The occasional Maeghar might even collect something more ephemeral, such as broken dreams. A Maeghar seems to have no favored prey, and her victims are as unique as she herself. The nearness of a warm human body disconcerts her though, leaving her to drain her victim and drink his blood from a cup. If she is particularly fussy, she might skin her victim first to prevent blood touching the dirty skin as it pours out. The Embrace: A Maeghar herself rarely Embraces. She feels little need for companionship, so why should she curse another with her existence? If she does Embrace, it’s usually because the childe has a very specific skillset that suits her purposes. When that purpose is met, the childe is either destroyed or set free. There is no consistency to which childer are killed and which released, as some Maeghar might see freedom as a reward for good services, whilst others view blessed death as such. To create another Maeghar, a sire must embrace a fae-blooded mortal. If she does not, the resulting childe is always a Caitiff, since he lacks the unique spark to become a Maeghar. Clan Disciplines: Mytherceria or Necromancy (player’s choice), plus two others from sire’s Clan Disciplines. Weaknesses: Due to her fae-marked physique, rolls to recognize the Maeghar as otherworldly are at -1 difficulty. Secondly, her fae heritage makes her vulnerable to cold iron: not only do weapons made from cold iron inflict aggravated damage to her, but such damage triggers an immediate roll to avoid either frenzy or Rötschreck as befitting the context. Lastly, a Maeghar feels such revulsion at feeding from a warm, smelly, and sweaty human that she must drain her victim’s blood in a clean container before consuming it. This restriction does not apply when feeding from vampires. Organization: A Maeghar is an independent creature who values her solitude. Should she meet another of her kind, both engage in a non-committal, albeit exceedingly polite, discourse to determine if the other party is interested in exchanging information or boons. If so, the two take it from there. If not, both continue on their way with no hard feelings. Recognizing the need for some form of support in a dark and dangerous world, many Maeghar have fallen in with the Tal’Mahe’Ra and will provide services to that Sect. Stereotypes Camarilla: Lofty ideals and pretenses. Such a thin veneer. “All Cainites are Kindred?” We know better. Kiasyd: Not our fight. Give Marconius and his brood a wide berth. Do not even let them know you exist, and you’ll be fine. Nagaraja: We might learn a lot from these powerful necromancers. If only their feeding habits weren’t so revolting. Old Clan Tzimisce: Oh yes. Very polite. Good grasp of etiquette. An appreciation for the fineries of life. I wonder if he’s interested in my collection of human eyes? Sabbat: Stay away. Not only are they unmannered and crass, but this is Marconius’ playground. Tal’Mahe’Ra: A collection of old relics steeped in death. Yes, this will do nicely for us. True Brujah: Scholars. Excellent academics. Just a tad boring, but they are forgiven for that. Category:Bloodlines Category:Clans & Bloodlines